


Dog Days

by willgrahamssadness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamssadness/pseuds/willgrahamssadness
Summary: GEORGIA DOCTOR OFFICIALLY DECLARED MISSING, STARFLEET INVOLVEMENT HINTEDJim squinted at the news notification on his PADD, he usually couldn’t give a rats ass about the news, too much shit happening and all of them blown out of proportion, but this one was different.Or where a transporter accident turned Bones into a dog





	Dog Days

GEORGIA DOCTOR OFFICIALLY DECLARED MISSING, STARFLEET INVOLVEMENT HINTED

Jim squinted at the news notification on his PADD, he usually couldn’t give a rats ass about the news, too much shit happening and all of them blown out of proportion, but this one was different.

The news has been doing follow up after follow up on the missing Georgia man, not one has Jim missed since everything began.

* * *

  
Jim had been fresh out of the shower a week ago when he turned on the TV and on the screen was an old-ish woman, about his own mother’s age, carrying a little girl wrapped tightly around her with curly brown hair, tears poorly concealed, begging for the return of her son.

Each update brings a new light on the mysterious Georgia man whose face was now pretty much plastered on every corner of every planets within the federation’s jurisdiction. The more he knew about the man, the sadder the story seemed to get in Jim’s opinion. It was all interesting in a detached sort of way.

Leonard McCoy was, or is, hopefully is, only six or so years older than him, had his life in his palm being a decorated medical researcher and practitioner, had been handed a recognition by the federation for his achievements, but had faced an undisclosed loss of family member that brought him in tangle with the law, and resulted in an even messier divorce, and then within the span of a month of spiraling down from his high life, the man was gone without a trace.

There was still speculations running around whether Dr. McCoy was still alive at all, the danger being himself more than anyone else, but his own family seemed to disagree as before he went missing he had been depressed yes, but not in any way suicidal, he had too much to live for they said.

Jim was fighting tears as the little girl on the screen looked confusedly around at the people asking whether Dr. McCoy could be a danger to himself, and declared with shaking voice, “He sang to me before he went, and he only sings when he’s happy.”

The child was obviously in distress, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put the child of the victim on a press conference, Jesus.

It took him back to every ceremony he had to attend for the Kelvin incident year after year, listening to people try to remember the father he never knew, it was hard for him then, he cant imagine how hard it is for this girl having people insist that her father’s dead.

“Len knows what he has, he will never forget that, no matter how sad or miserable, he always comes home.”

* * *

  
Starfleet? Just how important is this Leonard McCoy?

Obviously Jim wants the man to be found alive and well, but would Starfleet jump in to save a country doctor?  
He commed Pike, mostly out of curiosity, partly just because he can.

“Yes, Kirk?”

“Social call, Chris, do you know why we’re fucking with the Georgia doctor case?”

Pike sighed, “I don’t think I should tell you, but you’re probably gonna find your way around it anyhow, so, yes, yes, I do know why.”

Jim grinned, “Shoot.”

“It was a transporter accident, Jim, we’ve been trying to recruit him since last year, he was supposed to be in the same shuttle with you actually, but he didn’t show up,” He heard the creak of Pike’s chair from the other line, probably leaning back, “Lately Phil has been getting through to him and 9 days ago Phil was supposed to give McCoy a tour of our hospital, but the man never showed up.”

“Im assuming you guys made sure he didn’t just bail again?”

“Of course, Jim, we’re not idiots,” Jim snorted, “Quit it, Cadet, we checked the security camera and he went as scheduled, he just never got here, is all.”

“Well shit, that’s, just kinda sad actually.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me, Phil still has to update everyday to a mother who swears she was going to find him herself if it kills her and a daughter who just keeps telling Phil to get her daddy back.” Pike sighed.

“Well, what do we know?” Jim asked.

He heard Chris chuckled, “We? Jim, I’m not even involved in this, I only know some of this because of Phil.”

“Now that I know, I feel bad just shaking my head and going ‘what a poor man’, you’re telling me I cant volunteer for anything?” Jim asked.

“No, they’re keeping it under wraps in case it leaks to the public, in fact, if you called me that means its on the news already, so no Jim, I wish I can do something for him too.”

“And whose idea was it to put the fucking daughter on the press conference?” Jim asked, if his tone was slightly accusatory Chris didn’t mention it.

“Who do you think? Komack, he wanted to draw sympathy or something along those lines, unnecessary cruelty if you ask me.”

“He’s just an all around asshole isn’t he?” Jim laughed.

“Yeah, and it wont do anything even if you tell it to his face, God, I think he might be proud of it.” Chris groaned.

“Alright then, tell Phil to find him for me, thanks for telling me, Chris.”

“No worries, son, we’re having dinner on the 25th so I expect you to be there.”

Jim laughed again, “That was definitely an order and not an invitation, wasn’t it?”

“You got it.” Chris said, and promptly hung up.

Jim shook his head and turned the TV on, the reporter were rambling about discussions on the whereabout of Leonard McCoy.

If it’s a transporter accident the man could be anywhere, or worse,

nowhere.

Jim scratched the back of his neck and sighed, whoever this Leonard McCoy is, if not for anything else, just for the sake of the little girl, he hoped the man would be found alive and soon.

* * *

 

This is why Jim never liked the holidays much, its not that fun when you don’t have a family to go to, and so you end up doing absolutely nothing, bored to death and about to burn your own balls just to see what would happen.

His roommate Hadley went home a week ago now, so at least he’s got the place all to himself, but even that’s useless, the bar on campus is all empty aside from the high ranking officers, and contrary to the popular belief, getting laid is not his first priority, making captain is.

He’d checked the fridge for the 14th time now, and still, no food magically appeared, so he put on his jeans, the first time since Hadley’s gone, a ratty t shirt, and his well worn leather jacket and went out the door for groceries.

For all it’s worth, it was a nice day, the sun was out but there was still wind going by so he doesn’t feel suffocated by the heat, so hell, it doesn’t hurt to walk the long way round through the park.

Again, like everything around the academy, it was quiet, and it was then that Jim spotted a large dog, what looks like either a husky or a german shepherd, crouched under a large tree.

He looked around, and there was no one.

A wild dog? Yeah no, unlikely.

He came up to the dog, counting his lucky stars hoping that its not rabid.

When he got closer the dog finally lifts up its head and glared at him. Do dogs glare at people?

It was gorgeous though, upon closer inspection the dog was more of a husky than anything else, but with a solid chocolate coat and green eyes, Jim’s definitely never seen one like this before.

“Hey there, where’s your owner, huh?” Jim said as he crouched in front of the dog, still maintaining distance, he had read somewhere that it was best to approach wild animals this way to not seem threatening.

The dog just tilted its head slightly and,

Raised its eyebrows? Do dogs even have eyebrows?

Since when was he so ignorant about dogs?

Finally after no indication of the dog attacking, Jim shuffled closer and petted its head, the dog immediately leaned into the touch, “Lost, huh? How about you come with me to the academy center and try to find your owner?”

The dog chuffed in answer.

“Alright, I’ll take that as a yes, come on then.” Jim said as he stood, the dog didn’t spare a second and quietly but sluggishly stood, both of the newfound friends now falling into steps.

“You don’t have any collar, so whats your name, uhh..” Jim paused checking if the dog is a he or a she, “Boy, shame, I was gonna tell people you’re my bitch.” Jim chuckled at his own joke.

The dog sent a dirty look his way and growled, and Jim laughed out loud at the concept of the dog understanding him.

“Hey, no need to take it personally, I was joking, but seriously I can’t exactly just call you ‘dog’, how about Bones, huh? Dogs likes bones right?”   
  
The dog has stopped growling, and Jim assumed that was as sure of an answer as he was going to get.

Jim didn’t even have to stoop to pet Bones’ head, “Bones it is.” He smiled.

“Listen Bones, before we find your owner, I’m gonna have to do some shopping first, cause we’re already closer that way and you’re just gonna have to deal with it.”  
  
Bones chuffed again, and it might be to Jim’s overactive imagination that it seemed like a snort.

  
They reached the grocers’ and thankfully Jim knew that it was pet friendly, having petted his own fair share of dogs that roams around the store.

He took the large cart and looked at Bones, “Wanna jump in?” He offered to the dog with a mocking grin.

He almost lost his head when Bones slowly raised his paw and rest it on the cart, seemingly considering, then proceeding to jump in, circle a few times and then settled.

“Oh my god, Bones, you’re the best dog ever, good boy.” Jim said, trace of laugh still lingering.

Jim walked through the aisles while absentmindedly petting Bones’ head, the sight of a gigantic dog sitting on a cart turned a few heads his way and brought a smile on a few faces.

They were almost done when Jim put down a jug of milk and heard Bones yelp in surprise, “Sorry, sorry, cold, huh? Scoot over ill put it here so it wont touch you.” Jim said, and Bones seemed to understand perfectly as he moved his right paw, making room for the jug of milk.

“You know, you’re really well trained, Bones, I think for that you deserve some treats, don’t you?” Jim smiled.

What he got in return from Bones however was a look of violation mixed with insult which made Jim helplessly laugh, “Treat, Bones, you know? Things that dogs go all crazy for?”

Ignoring the look that the dog was giving him, Jim made his way to the Pets aisle and grabbed a carton of dog food and a packet of treats, and placed it right on top of Bones, giving that there were no room left in the cart.

Bones just wiggled and tried to get the items off before finally giving up and putting his head back down on his paws.

They were making their way to the cashier when a familiar voice called Jim.

“Kirk?”

Jim turned around and saw Uhura with her own shopping cart, but she was focused on Bones almost buried by various things.

“Oh, hi, Uhura, finally saying yes to that threesome?” Jim smirked, and Bones snorted in response.

Traitor.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Is it yours?” Uhura asked, pointing to Bones.

Jim shook his head, “No, he was lost in the park, couldn’t find anything on him to get him back so I’m taking him to the center after this.”

“Oh, poor boy,” Uhura said to Bones, “Can I pet him?” She asked Jim.

“Well, what do you think, Bones? Let the pretty lady give you a pet?” Jim joked.

Bones threw an exasperated look at Jim and then shifted his gaze at Uhura, sniffed the outreached hand and then leaned into her.

“Oh, you’re just so cute.” Uhura cooed, “By the way, the center’s closed, the don’t open on weekends for the holiday, but he’s well trained, I don’t mind keeping him until Monday.”

Oh well, Bones would make a nice companion until then, “No, that’s fine, we’ll just have a boys bonding time, right Bones?”

 


End file.
